


Family

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Big Brother Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: When he finds out Rosa is dead he run to Magnus, only to find himself comforted by a Shadowhunter. Just a random idea that popped into my head and I have to post now.





	Family

Raphael suddenly remembered what it meant to feel like you couldn’t breath, that crushing, desperate feeling as you tried to get something so simple and fundamental to work but it resisted at every turn.

His sister, his Rosa, was dead and he couldn’t even say goodbye, not really because he was just a boy who showed up, not family as far as the home was concerned. He couldn’t plan the funeral, couldn’t attend it because of the daylight hours and he made his way to the only family he had left, Magnus.

Raphael stumbled, actually stumbled into the loft, looking almost wildly for Magnus but he wasn’t there and Raphael felt like he was going to break apart at the seams.

Alec shot up from his place on the sofa, gently setting Chairman Meow on the table in a quick, smooth motion looking at the vampire in surprise. He’d never, ever thought he’d see the man so shaken but he knew that look anywhere, grief. He was moving before he knew it and wrapped the vampire in a hug, cradling the Latino against his chest.

Raphael broke, sobbing cries tearing from his throat, the breaths he drew for them hitching as tears of blood poured from his eyes and he clutched at the warm, strong body, wishing he could crawl inside and hide from the world. He’d been through so much in his life but nothing compared to the pain of losing Rosa.

Alec stood there swaying gently, holding the vampire, one arm around curved around his back, the other hand cradling his skull, kissing his temple without thinking, humming the family lullaby automatically. His big brother instincts had taken over completely and regardless of their history there was nothing more important than the person in his arms in that moment.

Neither of them had any idea of how long they stood there and when Raphael finally calmed down he felt drained, almost hollow and let the Shadowhunter move him, not reacting even when the other started to undress him and cleaned away the blood streaking his face. The vampire found himself on the sofa, curling in on himself dressed in far to big sweater and joggers.

A cup of blood and hot chocolate was pressed into his hands and he cradled it reflexively, the same way he cuddled up to the warm body besides him, eyes absently fixed on the changing lights and colours on the TV. He figured out how long it took for him to come back to his senses because Alec had put on Criminal Minds and they were just reaching episode three of season one.

Looking down the mug was empty and the taste of blood and chocolate rested on his tongue. His head pillowed against a board chest, the steady thrum of heartbeats and breaths helping to soothing his turmoil while a strong arm was wrapped around his shoulders, thumb stroking a soothing pattern through the soft cotton.

There were still waves of sadness washing over him but he felt oddly content in the same moment. It was like this Magnus found them and the Warlock looked heartbroken when he heard the news, curling around the vampire, Alec strong arms curling around them both.

Raphael felt better knowing even as he lost his sister, he still had a family.


End file.
